The End of the FAYZ
by Beatrixo Lestrange
Summary: this is my supposed ending of the FAYZ, takes place a week after Fear
1. Chapter 1

LIGHT: a supposed ending

by: Me

CHAPTER ONE: 27 HOURS 2 MINUTES

"Sam?" Edilio Escobar tapped at the door of the room lightly. "You there man?"

"Yeah," Sam said rubbing his sore eyes. He hadn't slept in days. Not after what happened. Not even Astrid's touch could calm him down. He had been through so much. Too much for a teenager, too much for anyone. He had saved lives and caused deaths. Many deaths. Too many to count for kids he couldn't even recall now.

This was the end.

He could feel it. He knew it in his bones. He felt it in his heart. This was the end of the line. The FAYZ was preparing to die. Whether or not it took him with it was a different story. He had taken to staying indoors to avoid people snapping photos like he was in a giant fish bowl. Some people wrote messages but the responses had diminished since they were all the same.

_Have you seen my son? _

_Tell Howard we miss him. _

_Have you seen Bette? _

_Orsay I love you. _

And the answers were all the same. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. And the parents were reluctant in accepting that. Some he didn't feel bad for them knowing. Zil's parents actually cried, unaware of their son's hatred and abuse. Drake's father, a tall, powerfully built man who resembled his son down to a T was asking to see him constantly and it made Sam want the barrier to come down right then and there.

Put an end to that sick lineage once and for all.

Sam got a hold of his emotions and stumbled into the building. They were residing at Clifftop planning their next move and so far a week had gone by since Gaia had created a whole new set of problems. Created a whole new set of evil and terror that Sam would have to face.

But why him?

Of all people why him? Why Edilio? Why Dekka? Why Astrid? They were all good kids. Why them? Why? Their small army was everyone who mattered at the moment. Astrid, Edilio, Dekka, Brianna, Computer Jack, Sanjit, Lana, Caine, Quinn and Roger who proved he could handle a gun and was increasingly trying to become the soldier that Edilio had molded himself to be. At times he grated Sam's nerves but they needed all hands on deck.

Perdido Beach was dead as of late. Kids, after news of Gaia had gotten out, had just gone to doing as they pleased and he didn't care in the slightest. Bigger problems had to be dealt with and unless they wanted to grab a gun and join then they could get out of the way. "Ok, I'm here."

"Sorry we woke you," Dekka said with a huge body shaking yawn. "We spotted Gaia. The Breeze did I mean."

"Thank you for using my proper name," Brianna said with a smile. "I was out-"

"And by out you mean showing off for the cameras?"

"You know me so well," she teased. "And I sped by the desert and saw Drake. He didn't see me but I know his shadow anywhere. You know the old shack where Hermit Jim lived?"

"They're there?" Astrid asked incredulously and then cursed at herself for not thinking of it sooner. "Hiding in plain sight."

"She's planning something," Lana said mostly to herself. "I can feel it. The Gaiaphage wants out and it wants out now. It's gonna kill everyone and everything. The FAYZ can only die when everything and everyone else is dead."

"Then we need to strike," Roger finally spoke up brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Fast, furious and no holding back. This battle ends with us or them."

"Show them we mean business," Brianna added for emphasis.

"The Gaiaphage isn't going to make it that easy," Lana laughed to herself. "No no no, you think we just rush in and kill it'll be that easy? No, that little devil is ready for anything we throw at it. We don't know who or what is going to be waiting behind that door and believe me, I don't wanna be the one to find it."

"If we had the missiles…" Caine commented. News of Albert fleeing had spread through PB faster than Zil's fire.

"We can't sit and do nothing," Sam stated. "We know where they are. I'm making the choice. We're going in."

"I can't heal death Sam."

"Good," Sam shuddered. "Wouldn't want Gaia being unkillable too." He could tell that hit a sore spot.

"You know what Sam?" Lana stood up. "I've been through a lot alright? I've been through Hell and back, don't sit up here like you're more high and mightier than I am. You know how many times I've saved your dumb ass?"

"How many times have I thrown myself into the face of danger to protect you guys hm?" Sam didn't mean to come off as cold as it did. Astrid stood up.

"Fighting won't solve anything! Now let's take a vote. All in favor for rushing the Gaiaphage head on?" Dekka, Brianna, Roger, Sam and Astrid's hand went up. "All against?" Lana, Quinn, Sanjit, Computer Jack and Edilio's hand went up. "Caine why didn't you vote?"

"Because I don't care," he replied numbly. "Whether we live. Whether we die. I don't care anymore." This made them all go silent. "But fine…I'd rather go down fighting. I vote rush the Gaiaphage."

Lana cursed violently under her breath. "You guys are going to get yourselves killed!"

"If you're so against it then go," Sam cried out. "All of you! If you're so against this and not going to help then go! We don't need anyone slowing us down." Lana and Sam glared at each other. "GO!"

"Fine," Lana grabbed Quinn's hand by mistake and then reached for Sanjit. "Let's go." The other group left but Edilio looked Sam in the eye.

"Why are you acting this way man?" he asked quietly. "Calm down. We don't need to be splitting up at this time."

"Edilio you don't have to go," Sam apologized silently. "And I'm just…I'm so stressed right now. But…Edilio don't go. You're my wingman. My brother. I need you here with me. Please."

"This is a bad idea," Edilio muttered. "A bad, bad idea. Just because you have hang ups with Drake-"

"You think all of this is about my problem with Drake?" Sam felt rage shaking every molecule of his being. "I'm trying to protect us all!"

"It's not all on you!" Astrid screamed. "How many times do I have to say it? How many times do we have to show it? It's not all on you any more Sam," she held his hand and pulled him in for a short kiss. "It's on me, it's on Dekka, it's on all of us. We're in this for the long run and we're not going anywhere."

"I don't agree with this plan," Edilio placed a hand on Roger's shoulder. "But I'm in too, where's a man without his sidekick?"

"Super!" Roger cheered. "But what about Lana?"

"Let her go," Sam said. "We have to get this done one way or another. Now, here's my plan…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: 26 HOURS 58 MINUTES

"Sweetie don't do that."

"Yes mom."

"Good," Diana Ladris stared out of the window absentmindedly running her fingers through her stringy, rusted hair. A fine day to be out really. She was the mother of a bright, cheery 10 year old girl who had a Whiphanded maniac for an uncle and an overly religious hick for an aunt, she had enough to eat and no one had attacked them in a long time. Life was good.

Even if it was all hollow.

But Diana couldn't find herself to care about trivial things like her own happiness. All that mattered was that she had her baby. Her little girl. Mommy's girl. "Gaia," she chided. "I told you not to-"

"Mommy look," her daughter Gaia had long brown hair and big bright eyes, she was also naked. At first it was odd, Gaia's strange aversion to clothing but soon Diana grew to accept it as a part of her life. She and Gaia even had some fun at Drake's expense and made him cover his eyes whenever she was around.

Just a funny joke that she and her daughter shared and laughed about. Gaia held out her hands, palms out and then held them above her head. "Rise!" a pack of wolves, seven total, stared at her for a moment. Then they all stood on their hind legs.

No, they weren't standing.

They were floating just an inch above the ground. They were whimpering and crying and the sound made Gaia giggle which filled Diana's heart with joy. Gaia moved to the left, the wolves did the same, she moved to the right and they did the same. Then Gaia pulled her hands down at her side so fast it looked as if she was hitting herself.

The wolves smacked the ground with enough force to crack concrete. Brains and organs splattered left and right. Gaia laughed loudly. "Gaia that wasn't very nice."

"I didn't need them anymore," Gaia said, then she turned and faced Diana directly. "Soon I won't need you anymore either mommy."

"What do you mean?" Diana fought the urge to run from welling up inside of her.

"The barrier is falling down," and then with emphasis she added "today."

"Today?"

"I have a plan. To end it all. But it's going to be risky…I don't…" she rested her head on Diana's shoulders. Diana placed her hand on Gaia's head.

"Whatever you do I support you. I love you honey."

"Thanks," Gaia wiped her nose. "Then I'm going to need something. A few things actually."

"Just say the word," Diana said "and I'll get Uncle Drake right on it." The two of them shared another hollow laugh.

"I need…things, building materials," Gaia pointed to the remains of the wolves. "Like that."

"Organs?"

"Flesh, blood, all of it," Gaia motioned to the entire shack and then the FAYZ itself. "I need more. A lot more."

"Ok," Diana licked her dry lips.

"You want some water mommy?" Gaia asked. "Drake! Water!"

"Yes master," Drake, the tall, grungy boy with a red tentacle where his right arm should've been trudged into view holding a pitcher of dirty water.

"Up up up," Gaia said. "No peeking."

Drake nodded and then handed Diana the pitcher with his eyes closed before stumbling. She laughed and Drake's tentacle coiled up. "I need something from you."

"What is it?" he got down to one knee. It was funny seeing him so enthralled with a little girl.

"I need bodies. Lots of them."

"You need me to kill?"

"Lots of people," Gaia said. "And bring them to me. The more the merrier." Drake stood up, threw back his head and emitted his strange mix of a laugh and a howl before snapping his whip in the air a few times. "Go. Quickly."

"Yes ma'am," Drake nodded sprinting off. Diana stared at her baby.

"Gaia, what are you planning?"

"Soon I won't need him anymore either," she said getting to her feet. "I'm about to not need anybody anymore."

Albert Hillsborough stared out the window of the mansion nervously. It was still in immaculate condition, despite being abandoned. They still had running water, the power came and went sure but that was his first concern. They still had a decent supply of food and for the 5 of them that was a pretty impressive haul.

"Morning," Leslie-Ann said.

"Hey," Albert didn't turn her way. He could see her hand just out of his reach; go for him and then stop. He was terrible around girls. He had been so focused on his greed he had forgotten them entirely.

He stared at the various helicopters just dancing overhead trying to get a glimpse of the them, the fish, living in this giant bowl. He had seen his mother and sister, Rowena; she was with a beefy man and had a child on her with her.

The family resemblance was still there.

Gangly arms, big feet, flat nose, the nerdy appeal that no one really noticed. He saw his various brothers and sisters and to be honest? Hated every second of it.

He hated it.

His time of reign was coming to an end.

The FAYZ had been the greatest gift to him. He could be somebody. Not just a little brother. And now it was gone. It made his stomach boil in anger when he saw his mother's tears.

This couldn't end.

Not yet.

"Albert?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted a glass of orange juice."

"Oh yeah, sure," he turned sharply. Leslie-Ann sighed, turned on her heel and walked off. Albert was deep in thought. He didn't want the FAYZ to end but he didn't want that psycho Drake running around, the gaiaphage nonsense he was fine with.

It never bothered him and he never bothered it.

He could manage.

They could co-exist.

Albert Hillsborough was creating a devastating plan in his mind and it began with finding Diana. He was about to walk into the lion's den and didn't have high hopes of coming back.

But then again did he really want to?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: 25 HOURS 02 MINUTES

Astrid used to believe there was a malevolent being in charge of the universe. She used to believe that said being had appointed 12 men to write a book based on his teachings. She used to believe a lot of things but now she just believed one.

She believed that the Gaiaphage had to die.

She was afraid of Drake. She replaced that fear with hatred. Deep, seething hatred that filled her soul with every step. The plan was simple. They were going to rush them. The Gaiaphage had to die.

They were going from all sides.

Sam, Dekka and Edilio from the north, Caine, herself and Roger from the south, Jack from the west and Brianna from the east. It was reckless and stupid but it was better than their previous plan of doing nothing.

The old Astrid would've preferred to think more before rushing off into something crazy but that Astrid died with Little Pete. Whatever he was now was beyond conception. He had risen to another plane of existence and wasn't ever coming back.

They tried to walk in silence but Roger wouldn't stop talking, most likely out of nerves. "Oh god, this is so exciting! But really scary. And can you see all those people over there? Think this'll be on YouTube? What do you think baby?"

"Shush," Astrid said sharply. "We don't wanna give ourselves away do we?"

"Oh you're right," Roger was quiet for about 2 seconds before he started up again. "You think my parents are out there?"

"I think I'm going to smash your little head into the sand if you don't stop talking," Caine just spoke once. He only had to speak once. Roger didn't dare say another word. Astrid secretly thanked him.

She saw the first sights of Hermit Jim's shack and drew her gun. They just had to wait for the signal. She could feel a huge presence of power welling up in her soul, like it was ready to get out.

Then she heard something.

A whistle so faint it almost sounded like the wind.

Go time.

Caine charged out in front, he literally threw himself in the air to get a better aim and then, held out his hands and pulled them to his sides. The house fell inward as the roof exploded. Bits of wood and nails began to float aimlessly in the air as Dekka canceled the gravity. Caine grunted and then used his powers again. The house was stripped from the ground and spun in the air briefly reminding her of The Wizard of Oz.

Two beams of green light hit the house full blast; the wood began to burn slightly. "Now!" he screamed. Dekka and Caine both stopped using their powers. The house smacked the sand so violently Astrid was thrown a foot in the air. Edilio, Sam and Brianna then came closer and started firing randomly through the windows, stopping and then letting Caine slam the shack into the ground.

He slammed it into the ground several times before Sam burned the place to ashes.

"We did it!" Roger cheered.

"No," Sam wiped the sweat from his brow. "They're gone. They're long gone."

"Got that right," Caine kicked at the wood in anger. "Failure. And what's better? We don't know where they are. Gotta love that combo."

"Where do you think they're heading?"

"I don't know," Sam held his head. Astrid took his hand.

"It's alright."

"No it's not," he snapped.

"I know," Astrid said trying to stay calm. "I was trying to keep you cool but it's clear that's failing."

"Like this mission-"

"Caine shut up!" Sam shouted. Caine held out his palm, Sam held out his. Both boys were just an inch away from each other.

"You only get one shot, brother," Caine said the last word with a smile. Sam threw his hands up and cursed deeply.

"We're going back to Clifftop," he turned and left. Not as many followed as before. "Guys?"

"When you have a plan get me ok?" Brianna turned her head. "I…just wanna go see my parents again. Ok?" Then she sped away. Astrid knew it was a lie. Everyone did.

She wanted to go find Drake.

For whatever reason she was obsessed with him and he was obsessed with her and both were trapped in a weird cycle of hatred. It was almost symbiotic on some level. Astrid stared out in the distance to the crowd perpetually surrounding them. People taking photos and such, she wondered if they were ready to see how much they'd change.

How violent and deranged their children had turned into without supervision. For some sick reason she wanted to find Mr. and Mrs. Sperry and show them the burns Edilio had acquired or show Mr. Merwin the scars Astrid had. Maybe they were more emotional than physical but they were there all the same.

They were broken.

Broken pieces of a puzzle that had formed into a mismatched picture of insanity and something else, something more even? She stared into Sam's strong eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She rested her head on his chest and felt his soft heart beat match hers. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Dahra?"

"Oh, hey."

"Hey," Virtue came and took a spot on the filthy dust covered sofa beside her. "How are the patients?"

"Six more W.F.L.'s."

"W.F.L.s?"

"Waiting for Lana," Dahra said with a hollow laugh that felt creepy but Virtue didn't laugh at her, he just pressed his hand on her shoulder. "How long?"

"Soon ok?" he said resting his big head on her shoulder. How he managed to stay so big Dahra never knew, he ate less than she did. Part of her liked him being that way, he reminded her of a teddy bear. Her teddy bear. "I just…have this vibe, it's like…like…"

"A burp?"

"Hilarious," Virtue returned in his normal deadpan way. "It's like something big is coming."

"Good or bad?" Dahra learned that when Virtue had a vibe the best chance she had was to figure out which way it was going.

"I don't know," he shook his head "not sure. It can go either way. All I know is that things are gonna change."

"That's super," Dahra rubbed her sleep deprived eyes. There were so many days when she just wanted to throw in the towel, lay down and die. She had almost taken the poof. She almost had just given up like Mary. Just lie down and accept fate but Virtue was there and he said three words that made her reconsider.

He didn't say "I love you."

He said "We'll miss you." Virtue rarely cried and this was the only time he ever had in front of her. That single tear kept her there for another day. Dahra just wanted to spend forever in his big arms.

Then she heard an ungodly scream from the other room.

* * *

"Calm down now," Drake laughed flashing every tooth like a hyena. "It's only gonna hurt forever," he held the girl's body up high, it had to be Alpha Wong, the weird named girl. Using his whip he slammed her head on the concrete repeatedly until he saw blood, he dropped her and then moved to the other sick kids.

They were so weak.

So easy…

Too easy.

Drake jammed one of his thumbs in his eye. There. Now it was KIND OF a challenge. He moved to the next body, he wrapped his whip around the little boy's windpipe and pulled him in close. "Oh John! If it isn't the Gentle Ginger. How's the sister Mary?" John tried to speak but his face was a dark shade of blue. "Nothing to say?" Drake slammed him against the wall opposite to him "sad. Oh Dahra? Where are you? Lana? You here?" he threw back his head laughing until his throat was raw.

He had broken his record. Nine kills in ten seconds. Jonesie, Blake, Sinder, Charlie, Jezzie, Ashton, Derek, Alpha and John. He heard a crash in the distance and went running. He broke down the door to the next room running so fast. Covered in splinters and iron he managed to look up to see glass pooling at the floor, a broken window and a big person trying to squeeze through.

He wrapped his whiphand around Virtue's meaty ankle.

The Gaiaphage would love this.

* * *

"VIRTUE!" Dahra pulled and pulled, tears were streaming down her face. "No!"

"Leave me," he said trying to push her away "get Sam! Get Dekka! Get someone!"

"VIRTUE NO!" Dahra pulled him harder, she pulled until the skin broke and blood trickled down her wrists but she didn't care. Virtue couldn't die. He wouldn't die. Not on her watch. "Virtue no!"

"Dahra-"

"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. "You're NOT dying!" the soles of her shoes were tearing on the ground. Her muscles tensed up.

"I love you too," Virtue said shedding not a tear "and that's why you have to let me go."

"Virtue-"

"I'm sorry," he said and then he punched her in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: 24 HOURS 42 MINUTES

Dekka was horrible with small talk.

She was horrible at talk period.

Brianna was gone.

Caine was doing who knows what?

Quinn, Lana and Sanjit had gone into town to help out and Astrid and Sam were away doing things. Things that could've waited. Things that DEFINITELY could've waited. Sam claimed he needed to clear his head.

On her best day Dekka would've never questioned Sam but today wasn't her day. She had seen a face. Two faces that made her stomach churn but it was that third face that made her want to throw up. She saw her parents and their new baby. Their new baby.

She wanted to be happy.

She desperately wanted to be happy that she had a new sibling but something was different. The look on her parents faces weren't filled with sadness but of shame. Dekka knew it in her heart. When they saw her it was subtle, so subtle she would've missed it if she looked away but they were upset.

Upset that she was still alive and kicking.

Upset that she was still who she was and wasn't going to change.

Edilio was leaning against a pole pretending to nap. A little boy, no older than five at least came running up to them in nothing but his underwear holding a green shard of glass. He came up to Dekka and placed it in her hand then he moved over to Edilio and did the same. She cocked her head. "Thank you," the boy said giving Edilio an awkward hug that he returned.

"For what?"

"For being mommy and daddy," the boy said before running off on his own with a baseball bat. Edilio and Dekka each smiled briefly.

"Cute kid," Edilio crossed his arms "reminds me of Justin."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping," Edilio jerked his chin over to an empty room just over his shoulder. Roger came up to them, pushing the blond curly hair out of his face.

"Hey," he said holding Edilio's hand. Edilio seemed to remember Dekka was there and pulled away quickly. "I'm gonna go check on Justin ok?"

"Ye'," Edilio said so silently she almost didn't hear. Roger reached for him, Edilio shyed away again leaving Roger walking away rather confused. A tiny shred of Dekka felt jealous that Edilio had found someone. She had been out from the very beginning and not a single lesbian or bisexual had passed her way.

Well actually that was a lie.

About ten months ago she and Jezzie shared a kiss. Dekka had kissed before so she could form an opinion about this one. It wasn't that great. Jezzie wasn't a lesbian though. She was confused; Dekka knew that before Jezzie pestered her into trying something. It was wild and extremely out of her character but she somehow enjoyed every second of it.

But still who knew when Edilio had come out? Dekka only knew because Roger had a loud voice and his whispering is her yelling. Edilio didn't look her way this time, he just kept staring at the ground and looking…sad. She wanted to ask what was wrong. Would it kill her to be nice?

Her mouth however was permanently sewn into a forever silent scowl.

Then she remembered something and she spoke. "What are you gonna do?" Edilio seemed to raise his head slightly, maybe he didn't hear her. "What are-"

"What do you mean?" he responded.

Dekka let the answer hang in the air. Edilio seemed upset for a moment and then shuddered. "Let's just kill Gaia ok? She's what's important right now. Not…me."

"Will you tell your parents?"

Dekka had no idea why she was pressing the issue so hard. Maybe it was because her coming out was rather…tense to say the very least, maybe it was because she and Edilio were alike. "I don't wanna talk about it," Edilio said softly.

"Edilio-"

"Don't ok?" he said rather coldly. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she turned and looked away. When he wanted to talk he'd come to her. Brianna vibrated to a stop in front of her. "Hey."

"T'sup," Brianna panted.

"How were your parents?"

"Couldn't find them," Brianna cursed. "Anyone fed Taylor today?"

"With?" Dekka asked rather acidly.

"Good point," Brianna raced down the hall and Dekka found herself reluctantly following. Taylor was lying in the broom closet, the broom closet with little light and little air. They didn't know what else to do. Lana couldn't help and Taylor was just…gone. Brianna peeked in the door to see Taylor trying to stand or doing something rather close to it seeing as how she was missing a leg.

She didn't speak; she just made odd sounding grunting noises and blinked her eyes at odd rates. She looked at them, unhinged her jaw and roared. It was a shrill, violent, powerful noise. Only Brianna jumped. Dekka had seen far worse than that in her life.

* * *

"Is this enough?" Drake asked opening the bloody potato sack he had recovered.

"More," Gaia said "more my follower."

* * *

Orc missed Howard.

He missed his funny comments, he missed how he was looking out for him and he missed just him being there. He had been tempted. So tempted to start drinking. He didn't take any but the urge was so strong it woke him out of his peaceful dream. Orc was walking down the street, he liked to stay in town away from the people who pointed and laughed at him.

He didn't like being laughed at.

Not in that way at least.

He didn't find his parents, not that he wanted to anyway, better if the FAYZ stayed up. He may've been a monster but at least people were used to him being this way. On the outside what would they do? Take annoying pictures? Call him names?

Maybe experiment on him, that's what Howard said they would do to all the moofs. No one said that word anymore since Zil kicked the bucket and the Human Crew pretty much died out. Almost anyway. Back when bugs were coming out of people's bodies Orc had killed one of them in a fit of rage.

It was a stupid mistake. His name was Rudy.

Orc kept walking, his stomach never growled, it roared out like a lion. He was starving but food was up to you find now. Both sides, Sam's and Caine's had fallen down and now they were just waiting. Everyone knew that soon they'd be getting out of this place.

The thought made Orc's heart ache and made him shed a single tear. He saw Dahra and Virtue run away from the hospital screaming at the top of their lungs. He wanted to go help but then he saw another odd occurrence that made him vibrate with rage. He saw that slimy, weasel Albert walking in between buildings.

The infamous news of Albert leaving Perdido Beach to take care of himself spread even faster without Taylor. Orc was angry. He remembered reading something in the Bible about forgiveness but what about anger? What did God say to do when you were upset? Pray? Orc laughed at the thought. He was religious but he wasn't a Brittney.

He wished Astrid wasn't with Sam, she had taken to reading him the Bible when she got a spare moment and helping him sound out words he didn't get, yeah, that's it. It was her fault. Well good, now he had a reason to go after him and not feel bad. "Hey!" he called out.

He knew Albert heard because Albert froze for a brief second and then scurried off faster.

Now it was a chase. Orc liked that.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: 24 HOURS 30 MINUTES

Albert was running for his life. This was stupid. It was crazy and yet he told himself he had to keep going. He knew Orc was after him. He just had to keep pushing. He wasn't a runner by any means, he wasn't in shape. That much he acknowledged but staying fit wasn't his biggest concern. He looked over his shoulder to see the lumbering mass known as Orc was still hot on his trail.

This was hopeless.

Albert would get tired and Orc would get him.

He had to keep going, he had to-

The blood rushed to Albert's head, the breath vanished from his lungs. Oh. Crap. "Well well well," Drake said with his sick smile. As always he was much too close and stank from months of not bathing. "What have we here? The little coward who ran? Hmm?" Drake's tentacle squeezed harder around Albert's throat.

Albert tried to think of words. What could he offer? What did he have to wager? He had nothing to use. The only weapon he had was the pistol he had in his pocket that he couldn't reach, not that it would help.

The world was fading dark. What could he do?

What could he say?

He used the last of his breath to scream.

"Orc!"

Drake looked up just as a monstrous hand of rock and muscle hit him with a force so powerful he was thrown twenty feet back. His grip released on Albert but not until they had both went tumbling a good distance. Albert flipped on his back like a sack of potatoes and then was down in the dirt.

He heard an inhuman roar and then wiped the dirt from his tear filled eyes to see Orc and Drake fighting. Drake howling and whip flying down and hitting Orc to no avail. He was blinded by rage.

Albert fumbled for his pistol. Drake wrapped his whip around Orc's thick bull neck and squeezed until his pale face was red. Orc's punches were taking out chunks of Drake's body but not slowing him down. Orc was tiring himself out.

Orc was losing.

Drake stood over Orc laughing like a madman. Then he looked at Albert savagely, his eyes blazing. "Wanna a piece of this?" he cackled.

Albert held his pistol out.

"Oh no," Drake said nonchalantly. "A pistol. What're you gonna do?"

"I d-don't wanna fight," Albert shuddered.

"No?" Drake cocked his head "pity. It's always more fun when they struggle!" he grunted as he tightened the grip around Orc's windpipe.

"I wanna see the Gaiaphage."

"Really?" Drake nearly screamed "as much as I'd love that I'm gonna have to turn you down. Now if you'll excuse me I'm BUSY!"

Albert frowned, aimed the pistol and fired.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short I'll update more frequently and longer very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: 24 HOURS 05 MINUTES

Computer Jack was so happy he was crying. It made Dekka cringe to be perfectly honest. Seeing him happy. He had betrayed them but everyone had managed to forget that rather quickly and easily. He turned out the power and helped feed the Gaiaphage, the thing that was keeping them rather bundled up in this little hellhole they called life.

Her jealously had faded entirely only to be replaced with a low burning hatred that seemed to spike whenever he was around her. She secretly wished he hadn't survived that deadly blow by Drake. Brianna had her hand on his shoulder as he forced himself away from the computer. "I need to save the power," he said mostly to himself. He threw his arms around Brianna and hugged her tightly.

Dekka then saw a kid on the beach down below trying to get into Clifftop. "What's that?"

"Stop. Doing that," Dekka said calmly. Brianna had developed an awful habit of walking fast, so fast to the point of where no one heard her footsteps until it was too late. "Who is that?"

"I've seen her before…." Brianna thought to herself "she's that ugly chick who used to go with Zil! What's her name…Lisa!"

"What's she want?" Dekka asked. Brianna shrugged. "Ok let's-"

Brianna was already gone.

Why did Dekka even try?

Computer Jack stared awkwardly at Dekka; she shouldered him angrily and trotted down the stairs to find Lisa half sobbing/half crying with Brianna. Dekka didn't even want to give Lisa the time of day. The Human Crew made her upset but they were long gone now.

Long gone.

"Ok ok ok," Brianna was trying to pat Lisa on the back and failing.

"What's the news?"

"She said she saw Drake over near town with a trash bag full of…kids," Brianna seemed odd about saying the last word.

"He's…he's killing people!" Lisa sobbed harder "he killed Turk!"

"If you want us to go off fighting because Drake killed Turk then I'm just gonna go back to doing nothing. If you want us to go kill Drake just to go kill Drake then let's do it!" Brianna pulled out her machete.

"Get Sam!" Lisa sobbed harder "oh Turk!"

"It's…alright," Dekka begrudgingly put her hand on Lisa's shoulder "Brianna go get the others."

"Right…" Brianna bit her lip "or…you could go get the others and I could scout ahead."

"Bri-"

Brianna was gone.

Reckless, stupid Dekka wondered what she used to see in her. Dekka marched up the stairs waking Lana, grabbing Edilio and then knocking the door down to Sam and Astrid's room. "Dekka!"

"Oops," she grunted "It's Drake."

"Drake?" Sam shot up and reached for his pants "come on."

* * *

This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy every single word was banging into Albert's head more and more the further Drake led them into the desert. If Drake decided he wasn't useful it was game over. His life would be over right then and there and for what?

So he could hold onto his power for a little bit longer?

Albert had shot Orc.

Cold blood. Not blinking, not caring. He was sure Orc was dead or if not he would be very soon. Drake was walking at a much slower pace carrying the massive sack of human entrails like a baby. "Keep up," he said once.

Once was all he needed.

"This better be enough," Drake said "if not…"

Albert didn't want to think what Drake would do if he failed him. The scent wanted to make him throw up and he did dry heave twice before they reached the power plant. "We're here," Drake said wrapping his whip around Albert's wrist "if this is a trick. You're going to wish you were dead ok?"

"Y-y…"

"Y-y…" Drake tightened his grip.

"YES!" Albert said trying not to share a tear. Drake squeezed until he heard a crack and Albert broke down sobbing. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Albert said getting to his hands and knees. Drake smiled.

"Music to my ears, come on," he snapped his whip which was as loud and as sharp as a bullet and Albert followed him into the dark decrepit building. They turned and went down a long staircase and at the end there was a light and a girl's giggle. "Honey, I'm home!" Drake said dryly. They were in a computer room that had debris littered left and right, sitting in a chair was Diana who looked more like a scarecrow than a person and a naked girl with big bright eyes. "And I brought a friend."

"I see," Gaia went over to the trash bag and weighed it in her hands.

"Well?"

"It'll do for phase one," she crossed her arms "well? What about him?"

"I don't want the FAYZ to go down," Albert found his voice just for a moment. Gaia walked up to him and pressed her body against his. Albert's body was beyond the need for female contact. He kept his gaze with her as she went searching through his heart, through his soul but for what?

She broke her gaze. "Greed consumes your heart. You want to rule. You want power."

"Yes," Albert said licking his lips "I don't want to go back there. Back there where I'm some nobody who doesn't have any say in anything. I want to be heard. I want to be somebody. I want to live here. Forever."

"I am glad you brought me him," Gaia said pulling at Albert's shirt "he shall be the first."

"The first?" Albert felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Sedate him," Gaia said. Translation: knock him ou-

Albert felt the blood rush to his head. Drake's whip tightened around his throat. As his world slowly faded to black Albert came to regret nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: 19 HOURS 01 MINUTE

Sam marched up and down Sheridan with Edilio and Roger by his side. They had split into two separate groups. Sam, Dekka, Edilio and he meant to get Astrid but somehow ended up like this. He thought Roger was ok if not kind of annoying.

He was useful in a crisis but he liked Lana and Dahra much more. It was getting dark rather quickly. One thing they had noticed was that now that the FAYZ wall was clear the moon, instead of reflecting it was rebounded back at them at a much harsher intensity. So a hot day to the people outside was a volcano to the people inside and a dark night to the people outside was than when the entire bubble went dark.

Sam liked it better that way. Then there was no off chance he could see his mother's face ever again. He knew things would never be the same. Not after she saw him trying to kill Gaia. The look on her face told him that she'd never understand, no one ever would. His old family was dead.

This was his new home.

Sam hung several Sammy Suns in the air as they walked down the street and made them orbit around Roger's head. At least this way he was useful. "We've been walking up the streets for hours," Roger said with a stifled yawn "I haven't seen him yet."

"You never do," Sam said coldly "that's why he's Drake."

"Oh," Roger yawned again. The noise seemed to echo down the street for days.

Sam then-

Sam turned around with his hand, palm out. "WHAT!" Roger screamed aiming his gun clumsily. He shot in the air twice before Edilio got a hold of him.

"Calm, down," Edilio said shortly "Sam?"

"You guys didn't hear that?" Sam looked to Dekka who had a similar look on her face. They heard the noise again. It was…a scream. Faded. Diluted. Almost gone. It was the scream of a dying person. "Come on," he said bolting down the road. Edilio was faster but both of them reached the destination before Roger was even close "Oh God."

Edilio kicked at the massive body lying in the dirt gently. The creature moaned. "Orc…"

"Ungh…" Orc said slowly.

"Who did this?" Sam asked immediately with his palm out. "Was it Drake?"

Orc breathed in deeply and then whispered "no…"

"No?" Dekka asked with a sense of urgency "Orc who did this?"

"A…" Orc tried to finish the next word with all his might "Al…"

The three of them stared down at Orc for a long time as his breaths became choppier and belated. "Orc…" Dekka whispered. Sam turned and then Dekka did something she'd never done before. She leaned into his shoulder and cried. Heavy, racking sobs that shook her entire body. Edilio seemed surprised by this but then merely sighed and said a small prayer in Spanish.

Sam raised his hand out. "I'm sorry," he said.

A beam of green light hit the ground below.

"What?"

"Look," Edilio gasped. Orc's body was being dragged through the field at an absurdly fast pace by an invisible hand.

"Caine!" Sam cried out "Caine?"

The three of them ran after Orc's body before it was pulled out of view. Then the wind picked up. The WIND picked up. "You…guys…" Roger panted coming up to them. Sam pulled in all the Sammy Suns and combined them into one huge Sammy Sun that shone a light to someone he hadn't seen before.

It was a black deep chested, well built boy with tree trunk legs and two cold eyes. He was walking to them faster than normal. Almost like he had a mission. He held out his hand palm out. "MOVE!" Sam screamed. Just as they ducked a beam of burning red light made a bee line towards them. Sam tucked, rolled, aimed and fired.

His beam of green light hit the boy in the leg, it made the skin fizzle and pop but he kept coming. Another beam of red light came their way. Sam would've died unless gravity hadn't failed right there. Sam spun in the air several feet before landing to the ground again. Sam-

The boy was faster than he intended. He wrapped his fingers around Sam's throat. The grip was like an iron vice that wouldn't let go. Sam shot the creature dead on in the face. "Ow," the boy said. His voice was so deep it was almost unintelligible. But Sam knew he it was.

He kept fighting as his world turned black.

"Albert…"

* * *

Albert Hillsborough died.

Albert died in that room. On that desk. They cut him open. They changed him. The pain, he remembered the horrible body shaking pain that sent him in and out of consciousness. He had nightmares, horribly vivid nightmares of violence, slaughter. Endless buckets of blood and carnage raining from above fueling him with an odd gleeful feeling.

He had an inner untapped rage that made him want to kill. Kill and kill again. Kill and never stop killing. He thought of Orc and cursed himself for killing him so quickly. But now he was fine.

He had Sam.

The almighty Sam.

All his.

_No. _

The voice was so powerful Albert was brought to his knees.

_Not him. He is for me. _

Albert was upset. He had gotten away from the others but his bloodlust hadn't been quenched yet. "Then who do I kill?" he asked.

_Him._

Albert looked up to see a body flying through the air but just before it hit the ground it levitated in front of him. Albert knew the boy well. He used to work for him. Albert ran his dead fingers over Quinn's cheek. "You'll do just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: 18 HOURS 28 MINUTES

Brianna heard Dekka long before she saw her. "What? What? What?" Brianna left Caine and Astrid in the dust as she sped over to Edilio, Roger and Dekka. Roger was in tears crying on Edilio's shoulder and Dekka had a horrifyingly angry expression on her face. "What's wrong? Where's Sam?"

"With Albert," Dekka said acidly.

"Excuse me?"

"The Gaiaphage, Gaia, whatever, did something to him. He's crazy."

"Crazy," Brianna rolled her eyes. The word crazy had little meaning in this little world she called the FAYZ.

"Drake crazy," Dekka said. This got Brianna's attention rather quickly. Albert was never much of a threat but why would Dekka lie to her? "He took off with Sam towards the power plant."

"Then let's go!" Brianna prepared to speed off. Just as she picked up speed the gravity beneath her failed. She spun around in the air and somehow managed to kick herself in the eye and elbow herself in the crotch. "What the-"

"You can't go speeding off and get killed," Dekka said letting her down slowly "we have to get everyone together. If you're gonna do anything go get Lana. We'll need her."

"Fine," Brianna pouted as Caine and Astrid met up with the others.

"What's going on?" Astrid said, her blue eyes darted towards Edilio "where's Sam?"

"With Albert."

"What?"

"Fill them in," Brianna said speeding away. Moments later she was at the beach to see Lana running towards the town with Sanjit by her side. "Lana! Lana!"

"Brianna," Lana said angrily "get the others. We gotta go. NOW."

"I know Lana listen-"

"NOW," Lana pointed her gun at Brianna. Brianna held up her hands.

"Ok listen, shooting me won't solve anything. Sam's been kidnapped by Albert of all people and they're heading towards the power plant."

"SCREW that," Lana shouted "they got Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"He was just…snatched! Out of the sky by…her," Lana shuddered "I can feel him…her…it…caressing my mind. She's doing something horrible. I know it. We've got to go now."

"Come with me," Brianna held out her arm "heal yourself later."

"Alright, Sanjit? Hang on," she grabber Sanjit's hand and Brianna took off at a slower pace but faster than the average person. Once she found the massive Sammy Sun in the air she finally slowed down to catch her breath while Lana healed Sanjit's scraped, peeling legs. "Done."

"We need to get Sam back," Astrid said "who knows what they'll do to him?"

"Probably the same thing they did to Albert," Edilio said unintentionally. This struck a nerve with everyone. "Dekka?"

"Rushing the plant is a bad idea, outwaiting them is useless, chances are Drake won't fall for the same trick twice," Dekka was careful not to say Caine "we've got to get in there undetected."

"I can-"

"Swiss. Cheese," Caine said once. Brianna didn't need to be reminded of how close she came to dying if it weren't for Computer Jack.

"We need stealth," Astrid said "maybe-"

"No," Caine said "that won't work."

"Oh what? You've got a better idea?" Lana raged "Quinn is holed up in that place too with God knows who else. We can't waste time talking we've got to-"

"Actually yes," Caine said smugly "I do."

* * *

Diana didn't need to ask why Albert came back covered in blood and teeth and smelling terrible. She knew Sam wasn't dead but he had killed someone. She figured best not to ask who. A strange part of her felt proud, her baby's plans were coming together. Brittney was humming a tune while she tried to clean off the table. Gaia nodded and pointed to the table and then she went over to the sickly sack that Drake had acquired and began running her fingers along the slick black plastic. "Excellence. We have enough here for at least two more."

"Two more what darling?" Diana asked.

Gaia came up and hugged Diana for a long time "for my soldiers Mother."

"Soldiers? What about-"

"Drake? Brittney? Don't worry about them," Gaia said "do you think we should start the procedure now or wait for the others to try to break in?"

"We've got Albert," Diana said "and Brittney's time is almost up so we'll have Drake if anything goes wrong. Go for it."

"Yes ma'am," Gaia said. Albert began to tie down Sam's hands and feet and then his eyes snapped open.

"You," he said angrily. A beam of green light shot from his hands. Gaia held up her hand. She had learned to create barriers around herself; she was such a fast learner. The blast collided with the invisible barrier in front of her and then died altogether when Albert managed to wrap the plastic wrap around his hands.

"Don't fret Sam Temple," Gaia said "you're going to be one of mine. One of my super soldiers. Together we'll take over the outside. Imagine it. Being unkillable. Unstoppable. I can give you power like you've never seen. Power like his," Diana thought she was pointing to Drake who had just emerged but no, she was pointing to Albert. Gaia was definitely older now, Diana just hadn't noticed it.

She had the slender, elegant body of a pubescent girl. "Look at this specimen," she held Albert's now bulging bicep "power. Layer upon layer of raw power radiating off onto the world. Intimidating. Sadistic. Emotionless."

"Stop," Albert smirked "I'll blush."

Gaia pressed her hand on his chest. Diana then cursed herself for not giving Gaia the "Talk" sooner. Drake perked up "Master? I think Sam's friends are coming."

"I know," Gaia said not taking her eyes off Albert "go set more traps."

"But-"

"Don't test me," Gaia said suddenly. Drake slunk off getting a little giggle out of Diana. Sam struggled against his ropes to no avail. "Let's start the procedure."

"Yeah," Albert beamed "it'll be fun to have a little brother. Again."

"Your old family is nothing."

"They're weak," Albert flexed "powerless. Could kill them all in one blow. Hands behind my back."

"How'd you do it?" Gaia pressed.

"Probably slit my mother's throat," Albert breathed "strangle the two littlest kids, wring their necks, make a scarf out of their hides."

"Oh," Gaia was so close to Albert's lips….

Diana felt her heart swell with pride and then…sadness. It reminded her of Caine and herself when they were young and stupid. It happened before Diana knew what happened. They embraced; it was a quick, sloppy session of violent making out. Diana looked away but she couldn't help but smiling.

They broke apart quickly. "We must begin. And then…"

"And then…" Albert said with a tiny smile "we can go on a rampage."

"One more," Gaia said breathlessly "now that we know it works. There is another."

"Caine?"

"The Second Half," she said "let us begin."

Gaia pulled out the bloody butcher knife. "Sam Temple I'm sorry for doing this. You are one of my own and yet so much more. You are me. You are the Gaiaphage."

Sam spit into Gaia's eye. She held out her hand and he passed out. She started the incision up his chest as Albert handed her the entrails. It was like adding stuffing to a teddy bear really. They filled him up and then she breathed life into him.

And Diana couldn't help but laugh the entire time.

Gaia was having a marvelous time.

She, Albert and Diana played monkey in the middle with someone's heart and it was fun until Gaia slipped and hit her knee on the desk. Diana told her to stop being so careless. They had a brief argument in which Gaia learned to be more careful and they shared a brief hug.

Albert and Gaia shared another kiss but this one was more timid, more subtle (Diana had snuck in little bits and pieces of the Talk when Albert left the room to go check for intruders) and they got back to work.

Sometime into the night Gaia said "finished," and then hugged her mother again.

"Gaia what is your master plan?" Diana inquired.

"Wait for it," Gaia shuddered once and then seemed to grow an inch "that."

Diana cocked her head.

"I am thirteen years old Mother. Two more years. Soon. Very soon. And then it will all be over for everyone."

"You're stepping out? Honey-"

"Mother don't worry," she said "I won't be harmed. Neither will you or anybody else with me. We will escape to the outside and the FAYZ wall will implode killing everyone inside and outside in a 30 mile radius."

"Intelligent," Diana nodded.

"My aging process slowed down so I wouldn't die in this place but we're moving too slow now. Albert do you have the other one's body?"

"Yeah," Albert shrugged.

"Good, we can use him," Gaia smiled "once my army is complete we will step out and take over. I hope we hurry. The countdown has already begun."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: 18 HOURS 02 MINUTES

Gaia's laugh was scarier than any laugh Sam had ever encountered in his lifetime.

The old Sam Temple died on that table.

He gave up and gave in.

He was done. Just done. His memories, his life was completely the Gaiaphage's.

He was…

He was…

Who was he?

The only memory he had left was that his name was Sam Temple. He was 16 years old and his mission was simple. He had to kill and destroy until nothing was left.

He woke up to see Gaia's bright face just over his. For some reason he wanted to call her "Mother". "Hello," she said brushing the dark hair out of her face. One notable thing he noticed was that she was completely nude and he didn't care in the slightest.

He was above those feelings now.

"Samuel."

"M…M…" his mouth felt misused, almost as if it was a rust "m..master."

"That's it," Gaia cheered, Albert, he remembered his name, put his arm around her. She pulled away. "Perfect," she helped Sam to his feet. He stood taller than her by a few feet and Albert was like a dwarf compared to him. "Such power…such awe inspiring power…" Gaia said feeling his tree trunk arm. "No…I can…help you later."

"Right," Albert said, Gaia pushed him away and pulled Sam forward.

"What do you think Mother?"

"I think it's a new look," Diana, the witch, giggled warmly "hope his girlfriend doesn't mind."

"What girlfriend?" Sam felt like he had lost the ability to have a single thought that Gaia couldn't hear. His mind was a part of hers and she was a part of him. This got Diana and Gaia to share a laugh and a hug.

"That's right," Gaia said running her fingers through his filthy hair "what girlfriend is right. Albert? Be a dear and go get Drake while I show Sam a few of his…abilities." Albert looked upset, his face screwed up but after seeing Gaia's cold stare he went off on his own. "You are the top tier in my soldiers. In my boys. You had power before. Now…compared to the old Samuel you are a God."

"A God?"

I held out my hand palm out instinctively. A beam of burning green light hit the wall. Within seconds smoke filled the air, the metal began to melt like clay next to a hot light. I pulled back leaving a ten inch hole in its wake. Gaia went over, stuck her hand in the hole and then ran back and embraced him. "I was wrong. You're not powerful."

"What?" Sam felt anger boil in his throat just for someone thinking that about him.

"You're superior," Gaia said. She was drawn to him. She was drawn to his power, his strength. And why shouldn't she be? He was Sam Temple. The almighty Sam Temple. He could do as he wanted, when he wanted. The world was his for the taking.

And yet…what was the other feeling in his stomach? It felt like an untapped bomb with a finger over the trigger. His heart was always beating quickly like a metronome. He felt an unnatural sadistic rage just at his fingertips. He picked up the desk and held it over his head with one hand. Gaia laughed and laughed. "Yes! YES! Demonstrate your power!"

He threw the desk with ease against the wall, shattering it and sending wood and paper flying left and right. Gaia laid on the floor and began to shake with giggles, her body vibrated and her eyes lit up. The lights began to flash on and off. Diana was laughing right along with her and Sam laughed as well.

Then all laughter died when there was a monstrous explosion from outside that shook the walls. "What in the world-" Gaia began to say as Brittney came running into the building with charred skin and missing both arms.

"Jesus!" she screamed looking right at Gaia with her left eye (her right eye was currently hanging out of its socket) "we're under attack! It's them! It's them! And they want him!" she pointed her nub of an arm at Sam.

For some reason he wanted to laugh at this.

"Sam?" Gaia asked "I think it's time to show the others your true power."

Sam smiled.

"Kill until there are no more but bring me him," Gaia pressed her thumb against his forehead and Sam's brain was assaulted with the same picture again and again. A boy with dark hair and a smug grin.

Caine Soren.

"Do you really want to make me happy?"

"Yes," Sam licked his lips and dropped to his knees "yes I do."

"Then kill this one first," his brain got another image. A girl this time. "Take out her and the rest will fall."

And Sam knew who this one was.

He puffed out his chest and charged down the hall and into battle.

"Where is he?" Astrid asked again getting Caine to lose his temper and just flip her off.

"He'll be here," Caine said "do you have the fire?"

"Yep," Brianna seemed bored holding a torch.

"Light it up," Caine said pointing to the pigeons they managed to kill. Brianna set fire to the small pile of dead birds and then Caine closed his eyes. Manipulating the wind was the hardest thing he had ever tried in his life. Mainly because he couldn't see it.

Things he couldn't see were hard but he managed to generate a small breeze that wafted in the air. Brianna was also helping by running back and forth. "This is taking too long!" Roger called "Sam is probably-"

Caine raised Roger off of the ground. "I'm gonna do it."

"Caine," Dekka said without the least bit of passion in her voice "don't. We need him."

"It's not nice to lie," Caine said dryly getting a grin from Lana. He let Roger down and then they waited a bit more. He'd be there soon…

If there was one thing he knew it was that Bug was there when food was invol-

"THERE!" Brianna screamed pointing to the floating pigeon. Caine squinted and then pulled Bug off of the ground and held him over the fire.

"Bug show yourself," Caine said.

Bug said nothing.

Caine lowered him closer to the fire.

"Ok! Ok!" said the dumpy boy who revealed himself. Caine pulled him in close. "What?"

"We need your…help," Caine said.

"I don't work for free."

"You don't have to," Lana said raising her shotgun along with Dekka, Edilio, Astrid and Sanjit. "Wanna test us now?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"A little spy work," Caine said "we need you to get into the power plant and tell us where Sam is being held understand?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Caine said shortly "and believe me if you don't do it we will hunt you down and kill you."

"Ok, ok," Caine let Bug slightly go as Bug ate the pigeon greedily "we'll give you more if you don't get killed by Drake in the process."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, ok, phase one is complete. Phase two. Team B go to the island, Team C get the jeep."

"The island?" Brianna cried out "we'll never make it there and back in time! Maybe Taylor could or Emily but one of them can't be found and one of them is a monster so I don't see that happening-"

"Brianna," Caine said with a smile "how would you like to be the first woman to walk on water?"

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Dekka wondered as Brianna jogged in place on the beach.

"I don't know why I never thought of this!" Brianna cried "me! Running on water! How cool is that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dekka said "are you ready?"

"Yes! You?"

"No."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Brianna said elbowing her in the stomach. Dekka placed both hands on Brianna's shoulders and then began the process of removing gravity and returning it quickly. One missed chance and they'd be in the water. Brianna slowly began levitating off of the ground and then she stopped just a hair off the ground. "Here we go," and off they went.

Brianna went at top speed.

Dekka wasn't prepared for her going that fast. Brianna was moving them forward like a torpedo. Dekka kept up her process. Gravity. No gravity. Gravity. No gravity. The result was them moving faster than sound.

Dekka had only read of that once before in school and she noticed it when Brianna's mouth was moving but no sound was coming. Dekka snapped her fingers and heard nothing. When Dekka said rocks she immediately canceled gravity and they floated up high, high in the air. Brianna shouted something that Dekka couldn't hear.

Gravity returned and the two girls crashed onto a grass cliff. Brianna screamed again and then Dekka's hair was blown back by an explosion of sound. "AWESOME!" Brianna was screaming over and over again. She danced and then grabbed Dekka's hand. "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

Dekka's dry look killed Brianna's good mood immediately.

"Right, ok, we need to watch out. Albert's got those missiles and most likely we'll get shot at. I'll go and scope stuff out ok?"

"You don't have to," Brianna jumped in the air and almost shot Leslie-Ann in the face. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Its fine," Brianna said "uh listen…you know those missiles? We…need them. And I'm not asking….so…" Brianna aimed her gun at Leslie-Ann's head.

"I'm not fighting," Leslie-Ann said drawing the girls towards the mansion. "Albert left. I don't want to fight if you guys want you can stay with us. We've got power."

Dekka bit her lip.

She wanted nothing more than to stay there and take a hot shower.

But she shook her head no.

She had a bigger job on her hands.

"Edilio?"

"Hey Ellen," Edilio hadn't been in the fire station in ages. And he hadn't seen Ellen in months. The air of awkwardness was still there. He knew she still remembered while he tried to forget. "Listen…"

"Yes?"

He couldn't help but look at her eyes and see a horrifying sadness that made his heart ache for her. "Remember the stash?"

"The stash? Yeah…why?"

"I need it."

"Edilio!" she said suddenly.

"If it wasn't serious I wouldn't be asking," Edilio said coldly. Every second they waited was another nail in Sam's coffin. He didn't have time for this. "I'm sorry."

"It's not about that-"

"Isn't it?" Edilio asked.

"Edilio I told you I don't care. It didn't mean anything. You were…confused."

He didn't like hearing that word. Confused. It made him feel like a freak. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"Edilio don't," Ellen crossed her arms "the stash is in back. No one's touched it. Just promise that you'll make it out ok."

Edilio looked her in the eye and then said "of course."

Even though he was lying.

The plan took less than thirty minutes.

More than Caine intended.

"He's been in there for a long time," Astrid bit her lip "this is stupid."

"It's only stupid because you didn't think of it," Caine shot back angrily "it'll work if Bug will come back. That sneaky, stupid, little, rat faced, motherfu-"

"Well then!" came a voice that startled the two of them "it's nice to know you care."

"Well?"

"Back room," Bug snorted "now gimmie my food."

"Anything else we need to know?" Caine said feeling the heavy feeling on his heart.

"Well they're operating on him or something, dunno," Bug shrugged "now food?"

"We're not giving you any food," Caine said looking over his shoulder "now move while we do this."

"LIAR!" Bug screamed "I KNEW IT!"

"Bug keep your voice down," Caine snarled.

"LIAR! LIAR! DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAK-"

Caine raised Bug above his head and threw him like a dart hundreds of feet into the air. "Caine!"

"He was going to give us away," Caine said coldly. Truthfully he wished he had done that ages ago. "Ok, then we can do this."

"Let's just hurry," Astrid hurried along. Edilio slid the jeep as gently as he could into view. He hopped off as Caine placed a missile in the front seat. They had three but they needed to make them count. He then did something he called the invisible man. He imagined himself in the driver's seat and then position his hands to as if one was on the wheel and one was on the gear stick and then the car began to move slowly.

They had to do this just right but he wanted nothing more to just kill Gaia and get it over with.

So why not?

He moved the jeep at a faster pace.

They had a full tank of gas and the explosion would be devastating.

Maybe-

"Caine!" Astrid called "Drake!"

"What?"

"You!" Drake screamed as the jeep hit him full on in the chest. Caine then placed both hands together and pulled them apart, destroying the missile from the inside. The explosion was deafening and so powerful Caine was thrown on his back.

"Go!" Dekka ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: 17 HOURS 31 MINUTES

The first thing Astrid came to notice was that bullets were flying from both directions. How the others managed to get guns she'd never know. Caine threw himself in the air telekinetically, picked up the flaming jeep and hurled it down at the entrance to the power plant.

Drake was gone; Astrid pulled out her shotgun and aimed. Something else was in that blast and it kept coming. The creature was…massive. Muscled like a wrestler and moving like Brianna. The first thing it did was throw itself in the air and threw Caine to the ground like a rag doll. "What the hell is that thing? Albert!" Brianna zipped forward, the creature launched itself into the sky like a rocket and then came down, hitting the ground with force and leaving a web of cracks in its wake. "Albert!"

The creature aimed out its palm and fired. A beam of green life shot through the air, missed all of them and hit the fire truck. Within seconds a melted puddle of red goop was where the fire truck used to be.

"Whoa…" Roger said, then he snapped from his daze and started firing. He hit the creature several times but the creature instead kept walking. Astrid aimed and was ready to fire but…something hurt. It was her heart.

Something wasn't right.

Not right at all.

No. No. Fire.

Astrid squeezed the trigger.

She shot the creature right in its ear. But it didn't bleed. It didn't stop. Dekka raised her hands. The creature was a foot off the ground before it fell out of her field completely. All of them were firing now. Caine tried pulling at the creature, Astrid saw a sign of struggle but the creature was relentless.

Determined.

Roger fled, the creature's arm shot out like a bullet and cracked the back of his neck. "Enough!" Brianna sped forward, her gun blazing and shot the creature in the face twice. She pulled at Roger's arms, Caine did, Edilio did, all of them did.

The creature held up its other hand.

There was an immense explosion of white light. Astrid remembered tumbling through the air and landing hard on her back. Instead of hearing she had a low whistling in her ear. Her eyes were watery; her nose was running blood in angry waves. She was pretty sure all the bones in her legs were broken.

Astrid struggled to look up; the creature had Roger in his grasp. Astrid crawled, hands and knees over to her gun but the pain was earth shattering, like explosions going off in her head every second. The creature moved over and picked up another body and then fled.

Astrid collapsed on the ground shaking, her heart beating so fast it was almost out of her chest. As she laid there on the ground…dying she saw a pair of bare feet. Bare young feet. She looked up and saw him again.

But he was dead.

But he wasn't.

What was he?

"Pete…"

"You have to wake up," the tiny voice said "you have to wake up."

"Petey…"

"Sister you have to wake up. It has to end."

"Petey…"

"Sister you can end it," the voice kept repeating "it has to end. Time is almost out. He's about to get away."

Astrid was beyond words now. She felt the world grow dark.

"Sister the Bad Man can't get out. You have to get out. Now. Beat them to the punch. So you have to wake up," Astrid felt her body begin to vibrate "Wake up…wake up…"

And then….the voice changed, it was higher and softer "wake up honey…wake up please…I…" she felt something cold like a tear, drop onto her face "Astrid honey please…"

"Huh…" Astrid felt bright, white, hot light stream onto her face. Where was she? She felt a pair of cold hands on her face and then she was pulled into a back breaking hug and was blinded by blond hair.

The hands pulled her away and Astrid saw the people. She smelled the air. The fresh non stale air. Oh how it was such a change from before. Astrid took a step back and felt pain shoot up her spine like touching an electric fence.

She fell to the concrete and stared up into the person's face. The adult face. Astrid stood up and turned around.

She was out.

She was no longer in the FAYZ.

Gaia was happy that Quinn was standing again. He resembled Albert in looks and power now. Except Albert was lying passed out in the fiery wreckage the others had created. Diana kept her eyes down at her feet when Sam drug Caine in and threw him on the table.

The feelings were still there.

No matter how hollow she felt the feelings were still there.

"And I got an extra," Sam said holding up Roger's lifeless body by the neck.

"Excellent," Gaia said "but our plan is far from over. We have to move. Again."

"What about them? Should I…"

"Have Brittney take care of them," Gaia said moving over to the sack of remains "I think it's time the rest of this little FAYZ fell in the process. Just for fun. Fill up those two and by then we will be ready to go."

"Soon?" Diana asked.

"Yes Mother," Gaia pecked Diana on the cheek "very soon."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: 10 HOURS 20 MINUTES

Dekka's head was pounding. Dried blood was on her wrists and her face; she could feel something broken down in her ankle region. Every breath sent a body shaking wave of pain down her body.

She had an exposed wound somewhere but she couldn't tell. "Wakey wakey," the whip sounded like a sonic boom and she felt pain pop across her heart like a million firecrackers going off at once.

But Dekka remained silent aside from a whimper.

Where were they?

She could tell some time had passed, she could see a small sliver of daylight shining in through a crack in the roof. But where was there?

Turning her head shook loose some of her broken teeth, she spit them on the ground. She heard a sick crunching noise as it dawned on her that someone was _eating _her teeth. There was a low belch close to her face that made her stomach curl. "That was delicious," Drake was so close anger was the only thing keeping her alive.

She heard someone else stir.

She wasn't alone.

"Ungh…"

"Well, well," Drake laughed in the darkness "the gang's all here. Now, roll call."

No one spoke.

Drake's whip snapped and someone screamed. It was Brianna. Dekka pulled at her arms to see they were tied behind her back with ropes that cut into her wrists so deep she couldn't feel her fingertips. "Roll call," he said more urgently.

"Brianna."

"Good…now you…" he said to someone on her far left "go on…don't be shy."

CRAACK!

"Edilio."

"Next…"

"Sanjit."

"Lana."

"Jack."

"And finally…"

CRAACK!

Dekka tasted bile in the back of her throat.

"And finally…" he leered. She saw his sinister shark like smile in the near darkness.

CRAAACK! That last hit slammed her head against the wall.

"Dekka," she snarled.

"Excellent!" Drake said slapping his whip hand on the ground. "Now for the next oh…rest of your lives, we're going to have fun. Isn't that great? Cheer." No one spoke. Drake whipped Jack so hard she heard his glasses shatter to the ground. "Cheer."

"Hooray," Jack said through tears and sobs, everyone said the same except Dekka. She wouldn't be broken. Not by him of all people. She couldn't raise her hands and kill the gravity but she wondered if Jack could pull apart his ropes.

Were they all in ropes?

No. Drake was too smart to put them all in ropes; he probably wrapped chains around Jack's wrist. This couldn't be the end. She knew in her heart that this wasn't supposed to be this way. She had to survive, they had to survive.

They had to.

Dekka didn't believe in God but she believed in goodness. And she knew good would always overcome evil. She could still hold onto that. Dekka felt a tear fall down her cheek and then Drake's tongue lapping it up like a dog. "Your tears sustain me," he chuckled.

"Boy, I have been waiting to do this for a long time," he wrapped his whip hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground. Dekka screamed but no noise would come out. Her head pounded hard, her lung sucked on nothing. Drake raised her higher and then-

"NOW!" that voice. Who? Dekka fell to the ground, her throat sore and raw. Drake shrieked. CRAACK!

Someone hit the ground.

"What in the-"

BLAM!

A flash of light. She saw Ellen and a large shape pressing Drake against a wall. Someone touched her shoulder and the world around her shifted. She was sitting in the power plant. "Emily?"

Emily tied her brown hair in a ponytail and vanished. She returned moments later with Brianna and Sanjit and Edilio. "What? Who?" Sanjit was in tears. Brianna's face was bright red.

"TAKE ME BACK!" she roared. "TAKE ME BACK!"

"Breeze cool it," Dekka snarled. "You're going to get killed-"

"DRAKE!" Brianna screamed louder. She took off. Dekka killed the gravity, Brianna spun around in the air for a few seconds before punching the air. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" she spun faster but Dekka kept her stance.

Emily returned again with Jack, Lana and Ellen. Ellen was holding a bloody gun. "Get Orc!" she ordered.

Emily was gone yet again. Brother stepped out from the shadows and passed around a jug of water. "Ellen saw you guys," he said. "Sh-she found us and-"

"SHUT UP!" Brianna cried louder. "Let me down Dekka!"

"Not until you cool it," Dekka shouted. "Us arguing with each other won't solve anything!"

"You guys," Edilio started to say but realized there was no point. He collapsed to the floor and held his face in his hands.

Emily returned with Orc who was cradling Drake in his massive arms. Drake's tentacle was gone but he was still thrashing and screaming as his body became flabbier. Emily stared at the others. "This being a hero thing sucks," she said before falling to the ground.

The others stared as a one armed Brittney slowly emerged. She looked scared. Good. Dekka let Brianna down and slapped Brittney across the face. "My God won't have this," Brittney spat. "You will all pay."

"Hey bitch?" Brianna tore the shotgun from Ellen's hand. "See you in Hell." She shot Brittney in the face twice. Brittney stood standing but her tongue was moving around as she tried to make words. Orc grabbed her neck and her legs and pulled-

There was a sickening squelch that would haunt Dekka until the day she died.

Brittney's nonfunctioning organs lied on the ground in tiny stinking piles, writhing like worms. Orc threw one half of Brittney to the ground and bit into the half with her face and torso, blood covered the bottom of his face. No one said anything. No one stopped him. No one was even breathing.

Instead they watched.

They watched Orc do the awful thing to Brittney. Astrid probably would've stopped him. Sam probably would've made it quicker. But Dekka didn't care. She was the only one who watched through till the end.

She didn't know how Orc's insides worked but he was ripping and shredding Brittney to pieces, eating her bones and all. It was horrifying and to some strange degree she loved every second of it. A weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Brother threw up on the ground and Sanjit wouldn't stop crying, he turned to Lana but she wouldn't touch him. Lana handed Orc a jug of water.

Orc wiped his mouth, drained it and then belched for a long time.

"Well," Lana said. "Pardon you."


End file.
